In the Case of Suguru Kamoshida
by P1Bres
Summary: Takashi Kido decides to take on the corrupt gym teacher at his school, no matter how dirty his methods have to be to make it work. [No Persona AU, Joker is Takashi Kido]


So... 3 chapters. It's not, like, a full novelization of p5 and won't be, but it's a fun idea I shared with friends, and I'll be writing these for each boss, if I can!

Note: Joker's name is Takashi Kido in this fic

* * *

"I know how we deal with him…" Takashi turned to Ryuji and Ann with steely eyes. "He misses being an olympic star so much? We make him miss it even more."

"Huh?" Ann furrowed her brow, arms crossed. "What do you mean, Takashi?"

"We'll break into his place and take that medal he cares so much about… After that, we anonymously blackmail him into admitting his crimes and turning himself in."

"Dude, that's… Pretty dark, but it might just work." Ryuji grit his teeth. "What he did… I'm willing to risk it."

"Me too!" Ann nodded, before giving Takashi a concerned frown. "Didn't you mention a criminal record, though? That if you get in trouble one more time, it's off to jail?"

"...It's something I'm willing to risk." Takashi gave her a cocky grin. "Besides, I'm sneakier than I look~"

"Well, if you're sure…" Ann stood up, determination filling her expression. "Then let's do this. I won't let him hurt anyone else like he hurt Shiho!"

"No way will he be sleepin' easy when we're through with him!" Ryuji slammed his fist into his palm. "We'll show him what's up."

"Now all we need is to figure out where he lives and how to get in there, right?" Ann frowned. "This might take some research…"

"Don't worry." Takashi chuckled. "Leave that all to me. I'll contact you guys when it's go time."

* * *

"You want to explain who this man is?" Sojiro was clearly pissed as soon as Takashi walked in the door. It put him on edge, ready to send him into excuses for something he didn't even do… Then he realized who was sitting there.

"O-oh, this is a family friend! Uh, let me just talk with him outside!" And with that, Takashi grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him outside, leaving Sojiro in confusion.

When they were outside, no one in sight, Takashi heard a chuckle. "You're doing a fine job of keeping our relation under wraps."

"...If I let it slip, even more rumors would spread about me." Takashi shook his head. "Why are you even here, Uncle Takahisa?"

"Can't I not just want to see my favorite nephew?"

He gave Uncle Takahisa an unimpressed look. "I'm your only nephew."

"Which is why you're my favorite…" He patted his shoulder, studying Takashi's expression. "What's with that face."

"Today, uh, hasn't exactly been great…" Takashi rubbed the back of his neck. "A girl, uh… Today at school, she…"

"Oh, I saw that on the news, boy. I told your father I would come make sure you weren't hurt…" A pause. "Did you know the girl?"

"She was a friend of a friend, and uh…" He rubbed his arm, looking at his feet. "One of the only people who showed me any sort of kindness…"

His uncle's reply was a click of the tongue and a hand under his chin. "Chin up, Takashi. No man with Kandori blood in his veins should get so despondent."

"Uncle Takahisa…" Takashi swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "D… Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just can't let anyone else end up like her."

"Oh? And what do you plan to do about that?"

"I… I, uh… Don't-"

"You can't fool me, boy." Takahisa shook his head, pulling his hand away. "You're so much like your father, I know you have to be planning something… Just do me a favor?"

"What?"

"If you plan to beat the person behind this to death, don't chicken out at the last minute…" He rubbed his jaw. "My bones still ache after what your brother did…"

"I still think you're lying, Dad's too lame to hit someone."

"You didn't know Reiji when he was in high school."

Takashi shook his head. No use in arguing about it, Uncle Takahisa would just insist like he always did, no matter what he said…

"I just plan to, uh… Steal something, is all. Maybe hold it over him until he resigns and turns himself in, I dunno…" He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to be as casual as possible. "Nothing big…"

Takahisa looked at him. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Not yet…"

"Meaning you also have no clue what the best point of entry would be?"

"I'll figure that out once I get an address."

"And do you have means to ensure you won't leave fingerprints?"

"I was gonna go buy some cheap leather gloves…"

"What do you do if you break something while looking for the medal?"

"Leave it alone…? Your face tells me that's not the answer."

Takahisa sighed, shaking his head. "What's the name of the person you're trying to steal from?"

Takashi gave his uncle a look. "Why do you want to know…?"

"I can get you the information you may need. Such as… an address and the best point of entry? I can also get you any supplies you may need…" He paused. "Also, when you break something, pick it up and take it with you. Otherwise, it's evidence."

Takashi nodded, trying to register everything. Was his uncle… Really going to help him break the law? He'd heard all the rumors of him having ties to mafias around the world, but… This still seemed so crazy to him.

"Takashi, are you listening to me?" Takahisa clicked his tongue. "I swear, you're just as bad as your father!"

"I'm listening! I'm listening!" He shook his head. "I just can't believe you're willing to do all of this…"

"You wouldn't believe a lot about me, if you knew, boy." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Now, go get some rest. Everything you'll need will be here soon."

"O… okay… And, uh, Uncle Takahisa?"

"Hm? What is it, Takashi?"

"Thanks for coming to check up on me…"

"Think nothing of it, I had to get your father to quiet down somehow."

"Yeah…" He nodded, but he couldn't help but feel there was more to Uncle Takahisa's visit than he wanted to let on. He wouldn't push it, though, just knowing that was… nice.

* * *

Takashi woke up to a few boxes in his room, probably put in there by Sojiro. He had school today, so it wasn't like he could look into them right now, but… He peeked into one and let out a small 'whoa'.

He'd expected stuff for himself, at most, but it looked like there were multiple sets of tools for multiple people. Did Uncle Takahisa know about Ryuji and Ann, or were they extras just in case?

"Hey! Come eat your curry before it gets cold!" Well, he'd have to worry about that after school.

He closed the lid of the box tight and rushed down stairs, a forced smile on his face as he sat down to eat. "Thank you for the food…"

"Just eat quickly so I can open up shop, alright?" Sojiro waved his hand in the air with a sigh. "You need to make it to school on time, too. No running late or-"

"You'll kick me out, I know…" The forced smile fell as he started to eat. "Thanks for the food…"

They sat in silence, and soon enough, Takashi was done and heading for the door. Just one more day of dealing with Kamoshida, dealing with the threat of expulsion hanging over his head… Tonight, he'd look over what Uncle Takahisa sent him and the next day, he'd (hopefully) present an idea to the rest.

Kamoshida was going down, one way or another. He would make sure of it.


End file.
